Without memory
by Drops of sun
Summary: One day at a meeting Russia loses consciousness, and when she comes to, she remembers herself and her story only to 1800. Warning: Fem!Russia.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The street was atrocious weather: drizzle rain, and the wind seemed to be draughty. From this kind of weather it was impossible to hide, even indoors. Despite the fact that all the rooms are heated, every time the wind howled furiously especially like shiver and wrap yourself in a warm blanket.

However, two people who were sitting in one of the spacious rooms of a country house, completely oblivious to the weather.

- Do you really think that everything will go wrong? - Man at the window gazing gloomily into the distance, as if searching for someone.

- I can vouch for the success of the operation. If need be, even the head - the voice chuckled from the second chair.

- Here's your head and something would be in jeopardy if something goes wrong. To us it is not so easy to go down and you will also recall several centuries - man grimaced painfully and skillfully mimicking his enemies, said, - This is unacceptable to the civilized world!

For a moment there was silence in the room, which cut the laughter.

- Absolutely. You have an incredibly good at mimicking these nerds from Brussels. However, do not worry. Believe me, now is the best moment to strike. No one would guess that everything that happens - our plan. They have long been relaxed, grown fat from a quiet life and just that once run with complaints about the infringement of their rights. Just think, even at meetings and conferences can find an excuse to do nothing! - The country took a breath and calmed down a little, continued - all calculations are correct. Now or never! In the next half of century we cannot to find the best day: Friday the thirteenth, and besides...

- Hush! Even the walls have ears. Especially because of your incontinence can also frustrate the cases. This is not a toy. One wrong word - and we are on the brink of war, which we do not need. Remember - caution above all.

- I understand, but...

- Once you know, so do not interrupt me - broke off strictly speaking - no matter how went our affairs and that no matter what happens, remember one thing - politics is not the place senses. We must successfully complete what they started.

- I know - sigh ran through the half-empty room, like thunder - and I will not fail you. In the end, I learn from my mistakes.

One of the speakers rose from his chair to leave.

- Wait. Wait, - the head of state hesitantly approached his country - Whatever happens - I'm on your side, and we always have a backup plan, we will find you an excuse anyway.

- I know it - on the face facing the president of the state began to smile, but his eyes still had steel. Nodding slowly, the country left the room and went on a journey. She still had to return to the capital in order to complete all the preparations and create a convincing alibi.

At this time, the head of the country, frowning, looked into the fog on the glass, hoping to see there is at least a sign heralding good luck to him and his government.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Meeting, held today in Munich, began, as always, a little late. It would seem that there is nothing complicated about to arrive on time for meetings, especially such an important, but not worth it to exclude such factors as traffic congestion and the delay of the aircraft: could anyone miss.

At this time, two late: Russia and Japan. And if the second can be understood: the remoteness of Germany from Japan, airports, littered with snow, and a lot of problems on this background, the delay of the first was completely incomprehensible, especially since Anna arrived at the conference in advance, and she could only get from the hotel to the hall meeting.

Finally, too late for ten minutes, appeared at the door Honda and immediately apologized profusely and assurances that this will not happen again.

- Well, as you can? - The first could not stand America - This Braginsky did not reckon with us. Fifteen minutes of my precious time wasted!

- What are you, Alfred, - Francis reproachfully looked at the guy sitting two chairs away from him, - Anna, though the country, mais elle est fille *, and therefore has the right to linger.

- Anything that does not mean - dissatisfied said England - this time, Jones is right. Once...

- Excuse me, please - gently knocked on the door, and then appeared in the doorway Russia - I'm a little bit late.

- Oh, ma chère **, you did something happen? You look like a tired look, - said worriedly Bonnefoy.

Braginsky really looked sick. In a dark turtleneck, tightly covered the neck and hands, pale, with bruises under her eyes, she gave the impression of an absolutely unhealthy person.

- Yes, Francis, have a little - with a smile she replied, - only the headaches.

Nodding to the rest, Russia quickly went back to her place at the opposite end of the table door.

- Well. Now that we finally all came together - Ludwig looked expressively hesitate Anna - a conference can begin. And the first item on the agenda - climate change. Everyone knows how negative weather events affect us and the well-being of our people. Today, a report on this subject are the Italy and Canada.

Hurriedly waving hands and raking in a bunch more folders with documents, Feliciano asked Matthew to help with the presentation, while he began his speech.

- This year, we all had to face the problem of global climate change. Trying to withstand the elements alone...

Judging by how proudly looked at the speaker Vargas Kiku; it became clear who wrote it usually uncollected Italian. In other matters, the report was surprisingly interesting, so no one noticed that America is quickly tossed the note in England.

_How you doing, Artie? You do not feel sick after yesterday? Personally, I now barely got out of bed._

The answer was not long in coming.

_What do you think? I'm still not good. And anyway, you would do well to listen to the report of Italy and Canada._

_Well, England. What could be more boring than the joint work of my brother and this Italian bummer? I've long since figured out who wrote to him about. It is better to tell you the evening went to the old scenario: drunk, offended by the whole world and decided on a terrible revenge by some ancient brew?_

Kirkland was about to write whatever he thinks of deductive abilities of America, but did not.

- God, Russia, what's wrong? - Frightened cry Williams made everyone turn around.

Anna, from the beginning of the meeting without saying a word, awkward leaned against the back of his chair and was livid.

- Nothing serious, Matthew, just dizzy... - Braginsky fainted, without even having to finish.

Frozen for a second ice sculptures, not saying a word the country rushed to Anna.

- Rather, to shift Russia-san on the couch - excitedly advised Honda.

- And the open window, I read that falling into a swoon, people need fresh air - added Francis.

- To you reading - Arthur chuckled, but obediently went to the window and opened it. Fresh gust of cold air swept across the spacious room, played with the papers on the table, and finally got to the small sofa, on which Germany and America put the girl.

- We cannot continue without Russia - rightly said Ludwig, when the country moved to the negotiating table - in the end, it's not a gentleman - to leave the lady in distress - he added, looking fixedly at the ready to rebel England.

- But how? - Italy seemed to be concerned about more than anyone else - that the state fell into a swoon, was bound to happen that something very serious.

- What are you talking about all the small stuff! - Snapped England - What we have just talked about? The weather! The climate is changing, are magnetic storms, that there are any excesses. It could happen to anyone.

- But Feliciano rights - suddenly stood up for the Italian Bonnefoy - atmospheric pressure has nothing to do with it. The last time I saw Anna in this state only after the collapse of the USSR. I cannot even think that was the reason for this fainting.

- Look - America, until the last moment thoughtlessly paced the room suddenly went to lay motionless girl - it seemed to me, or she really comes to life?

Germany rapid step toward the couch. In fact, everything went wrong, as planned. Latency meeting late Kiku and Anna, and now the poor health of the latter. Whatever it was, he was the host and was obliged to arrange everything on the highest level, and now he will still be seen glances of other countries. And Russia, which really must admit, it was a pity.

While Ludwig indulged in gloomy meditation, it pushed France and once Braginsky opened her eyes, asked sympathetically.

- Comment allez-vous, ma chère?***

- Très bien. Merci pour vos bons soins, monsieur Francis. ****, - The girl replied with a smile, looking around the room distracted gaze. Suddenly, she began gazing out to Canada and America, - Monsieur, qui sont ces jeunes? *****

* fr. But she's a girl

** fr. My dear

*** fr. How is your health, my dear?

**** fr. Fine. Thank you for your concern, sir Francis.

***** fr. Monsieur, who are these young people?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Countries were frozen around the couch on which lay a girl. The question sounded like a bombshell. Was something unimaginable?

- Anna, I hope you're kidding? - Sadly replied Bonnefoy - If so, come on, we were not funny.

- Looks like Braginsky finally clinked - England chuckled and walked away, his whole appearance indicating that stand next to the crazy Russian absolutely do not want him.

- Francis, what's happening? Perhaps it is I need to worry about your health. As recently as two weeks ago, you asked me and mon empereur * Pavel Petrovich to the ball. But what now? I come and saw a strange room, strangers, English instead of French, and ... - the girl looked with horror on his clothes, - Mon Dieu **, I'm not wearing a dress! When did you get to dress me in these rags? Why I'm lying on the couch?! Immediately recognize Bonnefoy, it's all you're doing!

The situation was very strange; the words of Anna were absolutely sincere, it was impossible to play so true. Russia seems to really believe in what she said.

Meanwhile Braginsky desperately trying to smell in a blanket.

- What are you doing? - Canada asked, looking with interest at the same time trying to throw a cloth over her shoulders and tie at the waist.

- Like what? Girl ought not to go dans cette vue honteuse ***, - she replied heatedly.

- But why? You look absolutely normal - to protest France.

- Normal! What are you saying...

While Russia betrayed tirade, the meaning of which was missing in the taste, bad manners and disgusting manners, Italy withdrew in the direction of Ludwig.

- Listen, - began hesitantly Vargas - She said something about the Emperor Paul. If I'm not mistaken, that the Emperor rules in the Russian Empire in the early nineteenth century. Really?..

Unspoken guess hung in the air. In an instant, all visited the same thought: "How?"

- Anna - cautiously called girl Ludwig - tell me what year it is?

- Oh, and you too, Gilbert, - shook her head Braginsky - now is eighteen hundred years. By the way, you're like a very strange look. Since when do you change the hair and eye color? Really I was right, and your albinism is not nothing but a bleached flour in your hair?

Russia never imagines this is not allowed. It was the final argument in favor of the version Feliciano. Anna suddenly appeared for countries in a completely different light.

- It is necessary to immediately call the Russian consul, - Germany whispered quietly pushing to enter Italy - Can you imagine what it can turn around? Even scary to think what would happen if...

- If the "what"? I do not think that there is at least some cause for concern, - tried to argues Vargas - Anna has a boss who is in case of trouble will assume full responsibility...

- There are no "but" Feliciano, urgently summoned someone from the embassy. I am afraid that today can suffer not only pride Jones. The very look, he's now in a tantrum will fall!

Indeed, while Germany and Italy distracted, Bonnefoy useful to find out what and who remembers his old friend. As a result, Alfred was already on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

Think of it! This intolerable Braginsky the question of Arthur: "You remember America?" Replied with a smile: "Of course, I remember, a very nice boy, it is a pity that your colony. Oh, and he picked up the evil of you."

While Italy with numb from such impudence America sent for the consul, Germany and France gradually conversation girl.

The results were disappointing conversation. Eight of the countries Braginsky taught only France, England (those eyebrows I will not forget, and on his deathbed!), And Germany, and it does not matter that the last Russian confused with his elder brother.

What others present are the countries incredibly surprised girl.

- Francis - Anna sighed wearily, - say that I even believe dans cette l'histoire incroyable ****, and assume that the elegant young man that stands in front of me, really Canada. But do not think for rudeness, Arthur, I do not believe that England could not let go of their colony.

- Well, what about me, Russia-san? - Asked Honda - In what I independent country, you also do not believe it?

- Well, - jammed girl - not that I do not believe, just the last two weeks on the world map, apparently, a lot of completely new states. A feeling that did not go for two weeks, but two centuries!

- Cannot you see - angry England - we live in the twenty-first century! No colonies, no wars, no emperor! You just...

- What do you mean "no"! - Interrupted Anna - if you want to know something...

- Quiet, please, calm down - Ludwig, who gets between the debaters, tried to calm the raging countries - will be back soon Alfred and Feliciano together with the consul, and then all will become clear.

Girl unhappy snort, sat back on the couch, with which in a fit of indignation had time to jump. And she began nervously to correct sleeve turtleneck.

By the time when the Russian consul came the room, the situation has ceased to be so tense.

It turned out that Braginsky of the nineteenth century did not the man Braginsky of the twenty-first. Russia was a fun, cheerful and smiling.

She finally thawed, received assurances from France that there was a terrible mistake, and already more friendly acquainted with their "future" friends and foes. Fun laughing at awkward jokes Canada gratefully took care of Germany and pointedly did not pay attention to the disgruntled England.

There was a knock at the door, because of which immediately appeared consul to Italy and America.

- Anna Braginsky - diplomat was ever polite and courteous - We should soon return to the Russian Federation.

- Federation? Since when...

- Any questions then please hurry. Our president, in a sense, the emperor - corrected the visitor, noticing puzzled look Anna - urgently calls you to itself.

- Au revoir *****, my dear, - waving goodbye, Russia slipped out the door along with the consul, leaving the country by trying to make sense of what happened today at the conference.

* fr. My Emperor

** fr. God

*** fr. In such a shameful form

**** fr. In this incredible story

***** fr. Goodbye


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As soon as Russia is gone, the country rushed to disperse. They all had their own affairs, especially as unexpected amnesia Braginsky could come to fruition, but for this it was necessary to hurry.

The very next day there was a secret meeting of America and England, the main object of which was Anna and her current condition.

- You know what opportunities are open to us? - Enthusiastically ranting Alfred - It is only necessary to enter into the contract, and oil, gas and...

- And do not forget that you first need to lure her out of the country and hung convincing noodles on the ears - put Arthur - do not hurry, Jones, do not hurry. Braginsky cannot hide forever, at some point it will have to come to the meeting. And there...

- And that "there"? - Asked impatiently America.

- And then you have to forget your dislike of this nutty and show the skills of normal communication and etiquette that I could instill in you, - smiled Kirkland - Unfortunately, she remembers me, so you will have to shine your Hollywood smile.

On second thought the Englishman, and then hesitantly mumbled.

- Could happen?

- What are you, Artie? - American stared at the senior companion.

- Nothing, Alfred, nothing, so the life of thought. Do not forget about our conversation, smile wider and not be stingy with compliments, everyone is talking about girls like ears.

France was sitting in the living room of his house and looked absently out the window. Anna was a longtime friend, but they were in this story are those moments that he would love struck.

Now he had a chance to fix something and at the same time to harden a previous relationship by signing new contracts, which, undoubtedly, would be very beneficial for the Russian-French relations.

Italy did not know how to react to the latest news. On the one hand, there are no critical contracts with Russia, he did not intend to enter into, and urgently invent these same contracts are not wanted. Still, the likelihood that any scam political plan succeeds, was very unlikely.

But that Braginsky returned memory, can take revenge on their oppressors, Feliciano had no doubt.

Ludwig was much disciplined state, so any decision he took, carefully weighing the "pros" and "cons." The decision to accelerate normalization of relations with the Braginsky was made in record time.

If the German was forced to answer honestly, he would have to admit that the plan for closer ties with Russia was ready for a long time and waited for the right moment. And not just because Anna was the largest supplier of natural resources, but also because...

Then Germany would certainly have embarrassed and said that the question he answered, and then the conversation is over.

Kiku Honda was seriously concerned about the new state of affairs. Of course, he knew that any changes will not happen, however, could not help but hope that in this situation there are some advantages that he can use to your advantage.

Unfortunately, the Kuril Islands were settled by Russian long before the nineteenth century, and to think that Braginsky forget everything until the seventeenth, was pointless.

Canada sincerely believed that Russia's temporary amnesia and cannot last long. At the very least, Williams hoped so, because the winter season is not over yet, and he was counting on a very few, extremely friendly, hockey matches. And besides hockey Braginsky interest to him and was not.

After all, if he started any active operations, it is unknown how it would have ended when the woman returned to memory. And the fact that Anna summarily teaches history, Matthew did not hesitate.

The news that Braginsky lost her memory, quickly spread throughout the world. Thoughts from the countries were different, but they agreed on one thing: how you can use this time to your advantage?


	5. Interlude 1

Interlude

Everything in this world is cyclical. And the conversation, which took place not long ago between the head of state and the country, was repeated in the same room of the same country house.

- How long can you play with toys - resented policies, pacing from corner to corner - You're not a child, to take such a risk. We need to stand on our feet. But are you? Tell me, why do we have to start a conversation on a sensitive topic?

- There is no reason to panic - confidently declared a state - The situation is under control. If need be, I will be able to beat them all together and each separately.

- Less arrogance in your voice - was heard in response sarcastic smile - you cannot say with confidence that everything will be fine. While we have a break to think over their actions, and we need to use it. Then the time will be too little.

- Your distrust undermines my morale - country offended pulled shoulder - In the end, you know, that's different, I do not do that. All my actions - is a necessary measure.

The room hung heavy, oppressive silence.

- I believe in you, - the head of state, finally sat down in the empty chair and smiled - not disappoint. Now hurry up, the car is already waiting outside the house.

- Before the meeting, - nodded state and disappeared behind the door.

Sighing heavily, the man leaned back, if all goes as before the victory in this, albeit forced, the battle is not far off.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Since the last meeting was held for two days, and from the Russia news was not. Germany several times, tormented conscience, he called the girl, but got the invariable answer: "At the moment Anna Braginsky is busy, please call back later." A couple of times America and Britain called him, trying to figure out what's going on. In the end, the countries agreed to gather informal meeting to clarify the situation a little.

Meeting, held in the same Munich, started with the announcement of Canada that Ukraine yesterday called him.

- Last night, Olga called me and said that Russia came to her - the memories of the call Williams blushed a little, - Anna did not come alone, for it was closely followed. In addition, Braginsky was tightly closed dress, but with the precious gifts of handmade boxes. More Ukraine noted that Russia chose her words carefully in conversation, the questions are not answered, and with great surprise staring at the TV.

- Thanks for the info, Matthew, - nodded solemnly Williams England - Who else has any information?

- Two days ago, called brother - Ludwig was very gloomy - said that Anna has hired three nannies for Natasha to her sister shamed lack of manners. Complained that now cannot normally drink any beer or with Belarus go to the movies. Like, Braginsky watches over after the sister, and even on the meter does not admit it.

- And what? It is in the spirit of this totalitarian girl - smiled America - she would have them and locked somewhere, so as not to run away.

- You are wrong, Alfred, - said Italy, - in those days it was supposed to. According to the norms of the nineteenth century, Anna can be considered a model elder sister.

- Let's think about what that could lead to a sudden loss of memory - put Japan - Maybe someone already have a version?

- I have a version of what happened with the Braginsky - strongly started America - In one TV show I've heard that the aliens...

- Deliver us from having to listen to your nonsense! - England cut Jones - Aliens! Just think of it, it sounds as stupid as...

- Fairies and magic - Francis chuckled.

- If anyone has the opportunity to make the country forget its own history, and we do not know whether it is possible to return the memory, then we need to find out which way it was done. Each of us is threatened, we have not identified yet hanging over us trouble - Feliciano was very serious.

- Italy is absolutely right. Let's say in the case. We will listen to all versions, no matter how incredible they are. Now we let the circle sheet on which each write their opinions about the situation.

Putting a blank sheet of paper in front of Italy, the German took his seat. When Ludwig came to the list of versions, Germany has not been able to come up with the cause of sudden amnesia Anna, yes it seems to not have to. Any attempt to outdo suggested would be shamefully defeated.

America, for example, a serious proposal to blame the aliens and send a rocket to Mars to test. England claimed that Russia itself is to blame for everything, and memory loss - just the result of a terrible environment and something else. Canada mentioned something about burned-out historical archives, France insisted on the insidious machinations of Arthur, and in this he was supported by Italy. Japan cautiously suggested that blame the tense atmosphere in the world, and amnesia - a protective reaction of the psyche.

- Well, - as the host country, Ludwig had to hold a meeting and take responsibility for the decision - I think that most real version was a version of a fire in the historical archive. We will start from this theory...

Ludwig interrupted by a phone call, the phone rang from the two countries: German and America.

- I think we can cut our meeting - well said Japan - Once your conversation is over, we will continue.

Thanking Honda, involuntary troublemakers walked out of the meeting.

- What's happened, Gilbert? - Resentment in his voice seemed tangible Germany - you, verdammt noch mal *, pulled me to a very important meeting.

- You asked me to call if something happens - there was a voice from the tube Gilbert - currently Braginsky for three hours as the left in an unknown direction and is likely to return in the near future is not going to.

- What? Why did not you call me before?

- Well ... you're still small, Ludwig, to such questions to ask his elder brother - instantly found the former Prussia, - Auf Wiederhören **.

Kaliningrad was always terribly optional, even in those days, when he was still a full-fledged state, so Ludwig did not resent his elder brother.

Passing by the room, which turned Alfred in order to answer the call, Germany heard a scrap of conversation. Apparently, America spoke with Latvia.

- ... She was gone? Go to Finland? What brought? Gold snuff box? With the monograms? Do not give in to these provocations. Remember that it is still the same usurper; it's just a new trick...

When everyone gathered again, the meeting has been pointless to continue: the official version of the incident was adopted, no malice in what is happening, no one saw, and sit just in order to wash up bones of Russia, there was no point.

All countries have already left the meeting hall when the hall went Ludwig. Recently, the German was very thoughtful; the reason for this was the same Anna.

"It was on your site, when a woman was a trouble, - whispered awakened conscience - You, too, is to blame for the plight of her. And if you are guilty, then you have to help her. Look how happy Britain and America, even her friend France cannot do anything about it. Did you leave Russia in trouble? You are obliged to help her! "

Sometimes conscience Germany whispered to him strange things, but this time he knew that it was not the voice of conscience, but something that he carefully concealed from everyone, and from himself.

* ger. Dammit.

** ger. Goodbye.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Letter addressed to Herr Ludwig came suddenly. Do not e-mail, but the most common paper, except that the paper was stamped, and all the inscriptions were made with ink.

Germany, with surprise opened the envelope and pulled out a letter, the contents of which struck no less than its appearance.

_"Dear sir, Ludwig, _

_In order to dispel a lot of the most absurd rumors spread about me and my health, I ask you tomorrow Welcome to our dinner party in St. Petersburg to Tsarskoye Selo. I hope you will not take offense at such an unexpected invitation. _

_I look forward to your visit, _

_Russian Federation, Braginsky Anna"_

While Germany was considering the content of the invitation sent by post, Italy called him.

- Ciao *, - carelessly started Feliciano - Have you received a letter? What a pity that it is winter! All told, the summer balls in Tsarskoye Selo were adorable. I have a half-day costume pick, to me, by the way, recently called Francis, asked to advise: a white shirt to wear it or pale blue? Are you ready?

- You know - a little dumbfounded started German - I just finished reading the letter and did not yet have time to take. You do not know someone to meet us in St. Petersburg?

- Of course, - replied confidently Italian - I have already contacted our embassy in Russia, so that we not only meet, but also driven to the right place. We all, that is me, you, Francis and Arthur meet at the airport. Matthew, Alfred and Kiku will get for themselves.

- Well, - thought for a second Ludwig - In this matter, I have full confidence in you.

- See - Italy disconnected.

Germany only had that to prepare for a dinner party and trying to remember the manners of the nineteenth century and the distant days when Prussia had taught him those manners.

Upon arrival in St. Petersburg Germany met with the rest of the invitation. Ludwig could not help but admit that it looked suspiciously satellites: France, carefully hiding, straightened his tie, Italy, too, clearly bothered by choosing a suit, even England, usually dressed in suits exclusively, today looked elegant.

In his suit, more suitable for the job than for a secular evening, the German felt a little uncomfortable.

Get to their destination was not difficult: the taxi was booked in advance.

The first thing guests see, there was a garden, of course, in the winter it did not look as impressive as in the summer, but still produced a definite impression.

- Is Tsarskoye Selo is not a museum? - Asked France, - I have heard that here for a long time carry tourists.

- But it is not far from St. Petersburg - said England - You too amnesia, or you really do not remember that this city was the capital of Russia?

- I still remember very well! Your shameless attempt...

- Look, - interrupted debaters Germany, which at the time carefully looking around, - To us, it seems, is a delegation.

And indeed, from the nearest building is rapidly approaching a group of several people. When all the greetings and formalities have been complied with, the countries reported that they now spend in Russia, which has already met with Japan, Canada and America.

- As soon as they were able to get ahead of us? - Puzzled by the way Italy - I'm trying so hard, that we first arrived...

- Hush. Now...

But what "now" Ludwig did not have time to finish. Interior luxury is not inferior to foreign luxury. Painting, gilding, mirrors, and architecture - in short, all the evidence suggests that there was once the summer residence of the emperor.

Russia met the guests herself. Interrupting a conversation with Canada, she welcomed the newcomers. With a pleasant smile and cheerful in the dress, the time of the nineteenth century, the girl seemed quite unusual, as if the country were in a beautiful old fairy tale.

- Bonjour, messieurs **, I hope your trip was enjoyable. I'm so sorry. At the present time - she shook her head reproachfully, - is absolutely impossible to have a nice party to the same mon régent *** from something restrict my freedom of action. Were restricted to dinner. I invite everyone to the table.

Coming to the table, everyone noticed that today everyone was seated not as usual. As a friend of Anna's right hand from the hostess sat Francis, place on the left hand unceremoniously took Alfred. On the other hand America sat England, Canada and Japan. On the right side of the settled Germany and Italy.

Evening was held tolerably well, as initially decided to Ludwig. Food and drinks were great, the conversations were interesting, and the jokes were funny, but it lasted exactly as long as the Germany did not notice that Jones pays special attention to Anna.

Alfred usually sharp against Braginsky today was meek as a lamb: no charges did not show, on the contrary, the whole evening has been doing that smiling to Russia. And then, apparently had the audacity, Germany decided for himself, inviting her for a walk in the garden. Heat-loving Americans are not troubled by wind or frost.

Fortunately, the Russian proposal on America refused, however, promised to move a walk the next day.

Other countries, too, no doubt, also tried to make an evening at the hostess was the most impressed.

- Oh, il est déjà trop tard. ****, - The girl said in frustration - I'm afraid our lovely evening would have to be completed. Do not worry about the hotel; - she added hastily, noting concern Japan - Rooms for you already booked. A car is waiting at the entrance. I hope you can stay with me at a party for a few days - Russia looked away, embarrassed and shrugged her shoulders, - the President said that communication can help me in restoring memory.

- Of course we will stay to support you, ma chère *****. The evening was just gorgeous - effusive compliments France, - I was not a hundred years on such a wonderful reception.

- Thank you, Francis, your praise...

- Ludwig, are you going? - Feliciano was waiting for his friend at the entrance - Hurry up. I think we should not wait for France, after a few glasses of wine, he gets very talkative.

- Yeah, you're probably right - with a last glance at the girl, and without the slightest pleasure noting that Jones again revolves around Anna, Germany headed towards the door.

The guests had left, the building dimmed lights - day came to its logical conclusion. Only single girl silhouette stood out against the backdrop of the bare garden. Suddenly her shadow wavered, and then ran on the heels of his mistress, which was coming very hard day tomorrow.

The guests had left, the building dimmed lights - day came to its logical conclusion. Only single girl silhouette stood out against the backdrop of the bare garden. Suddenly her shadow wavered, and then ran on the heels of his mistress, which was coming very hard day tomorrow.

* it. Hello.

** fr. Welcome, gentlemen.

*** fr. My ruler.

**** fr. Oh, it's too late.

***** fr. My dear.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A new day for America began with moralizing talk of England. Arthur most unceremoniously woke him up at about nine o'clock in the morning and started to say something quickly explains.

- Hold on, Artie, - Jones yawned, - What are you talking about Russia?

- You do not listen? - Outraged Kirkland - You remember our deal?

- I remember - American nodded.

- Then shut up and listen - continued England - now you dress and go to the Braginsky. While she did not have time to talk with others, we must persuade her to our, or rather in thy good intentions. And even better - America even stopped circling, waiting for the end about it - fall in love with her in you!

- What! This crazy girl, but if... - one idea that can make a girl abandoned nuclear arsenal creepy.

- No "if." Everything works as it should. Listen to my plan.

At the door of one of the rooms of the house in St. Petersburg Russia persistently knocking.

- Yes, - Anna lazily looked up from the book.

- Miss Braginsky - one of the newly hired governesses cautiously entered the room - a young man by the name of Jones is asking for your audience.

- It does not stand still. Call him quickly, and then prepare the dining room - we'll drink tea - she hastily pulled down her dress, looked in the mirror, and picked up the fan, which was lying on the table before.

American, awaiting response hostess, slowly walked into the hospitably open door.

- Hello, Alfred, - Russia smiled at the guest - I'm so glad that you came to me. While even Francis is in no hurry to see his old friend.

Remembering France, tormented by headaches and the first half of the day did not even get out of bed, America smiled sympathetically to Anna.

- Hello, Anna, the idea that I will visit you, all night haunted me. I cannot even imagine what you feel - then Jones shook his head, - But by all means I will try to help you.

- In this case's go to the dining hall - there already had to lay all for tea - Russia came to American to hold it in the right room.

- Do you mind? - Man hesitantly offered the girl elbow.

- With pleasure, - Anna smiled and took his arm.

The table was already laid when the countries entered the room. Conditions had the conversation: bright color in the interior, comfortable padded chairs, delicious cakes and a great tea.

In a quiet, lazy and even a little sleepy atmosphere took about half an hour. Despite this, it was clear - America something hurts.

He looked at the Russia melancholy eyes, sighed a lot, and even a smile Jones was not as radiant as usually.

- Je ne peux plus vous regarder, mon cher *, - finally broke girl - Tell me what is bothering you? My heart bleeds when I look at your suffering.

- You are so observant, Anna, - killed voice said Alfred, - I'll tell you, but I have one request. Please do not rush to expel me, when you learn the truth.

- What are you talking about? I would never do that!

- I hope, because I have to confess to you - the guy paused, choosing his words - I love you, Anna.

- But... How?.. - Russia blankly staring at the American.

- No. Do not interrupt me! - Exclaimed America - I waited too long for a suitable chance to open my feelings. Understand, when I saw you for the first time, while still a colony of England, I knew I fell in love. It was love at first sight! I could not without the help of Arthur to contact you when I decided to become an independent. Throughout the war for independence, I went with a single idea - that you will appreciate my act. When you sold me to Alaska, I was really hoping that I can get closer to you. And the wars. Oh, this terrible wars - man in despair buried his hands in hair, - in the First World War I was not taken seriously, and in the second ... Forgive me my all-consuming jealousy! Just think how my heart broke when I saw how other allies watching to you! I kept waiting when they finally give up the enemies, so that only you were with me together. That only I was your hero!

While Alfred for breath, Braginsky trying to make sense of all his words. Really? Fall i love? But?..

- But what about the Cold War? - In disarray asked Russia.

- The Cold War? - Asked America - Oh, this is another wrong step taken under the influence of hatred for my opponents. I was hoping that they will not notice your beauty, your mind, and your talents. Especially because then your whole attention was focused on me. But by the time these villains - anger in his voice was almost palpable, - They have already set you against me. What they are not saying! But you know, you know, my dear Anna, it's all lies and slander. Now, when you forget all the evil nonsense and fiction, I can confess to you my feelings. Tell me, can I hope that after this conversation, we will remain at least friends?

Alfred looked at Braginsky with such hope, that she involuntarily looked away.

- I do not even know what to tell you. I would never have thought that you have feelings for me. I beg give me time to think things through. After all, I cannot just like that...

- Of course. I understand everything. Perhaps today I too tired you - the guy playfully began to gather in the hotel and a few minutes later left the house of Russia, leaving the girl with new information on which to think about cost.

* fr. I cannot look at you, my dear.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

On that day, several countries have visited Russia: cope with a headache Francis, curious, Japan and Italy, volunteered to reconnoiter the situation for Germany. German himself wanted to go to the girl the next day. However, the plans of Ludwig did not come true.

- Hello, West, you hear me well - an unexpected call brother forced Germany to drop just ironed suit - Come on; tell me in detail the latest news. How is Jones doing?

- And how he fare? - Ludwig surprised - It's okay. Probably.

- Well, you do life behind - grinned Gilbert - Five minutes ago; Natasha called me and, as expressed by Felix, told totally important information. On the morning of America admitted Russia in love, he supposedly live without it cannot, and that shit done, so it's all jealousy.

- It cannot be - Grounded voice muttered German.

- Of course it may happen! - Confidently declared his elder brother, - Anna, of course, she is reasonable, but apparently, she began to look closely to him. Belarus said Braginsky is reviewing documents and old files. Can indeed...

Ludwig hung up without even letting Kaliningrad finish. Shock at the German began to shake hands. How so?! How did it happen?! He did not see Braginsky only one day, and already is! How could he allow this?!

Germany knew how - now in the hotel lobby was a party that gave just the same America and to which the German was going to join soon. Without wasting a minute, Ludwig flew out of my room and ran into the lobby, the music of which was heard from afar.

- Is it true that you will now be able to take care of Russian-san? - Japan asked innocently Alfred.

- How do you know? - Surprised American, choosing a drink from the bar.

- Everyone already knows about it. Canada-kun said that Ukraine-san told him about it and he told me the news, and France-san - Honda was very serious.

- Damn. Garrulous fool - swore Alfred. He had not counted on the fact that Braginsky tell everyone about his little play.

- You have something to say? - Asked Kiku - The music is very loud, I hear you very bad.

- Oh, nothing, Kiku, - smiled tightly Jones - This news came as a surprise to me. I thought I'll tell everyone...

Music suddenly subsides.

- So what did you want to tell all? - German voice trembling with anger, and as the knife cut the sudden silence - What did you say, Alfred?

- Ludwig, what are you? - Tried to save the situation Jones - Are you worried that you did not regard.

- Do not apply? - Ludwig raised his voice, - You said that when going to a conference about Syria, you said it when it was discovered your shadowing my chancellor, and now you're saying the same thing in relation to the girl who...

- Are you drunk? - Puzzled asked America - Germany, wake up! There is no "girl", there is only Braginsky! She's crazy! We are all lucky that Russia has lost memory, and we can somehow affect it!

American has long talked about Anna, about what it really all the horrors and privations, of the stupidity of aggression and much more. The more Jones said the stronger Ludwig wanted to strangle the bastard.

- You, American scum, - clenched fists, frown and angry voice clearly stated intentions of its owner - How can you call yourself a man after slander on a girl who was in trouble. You confessed love to her!

- In love? Do not make me laugh. What kind of love can be this...

America did not finish, shouting «Luder*» Ludwig rushed to the Alfred.

- Stop! Germany, stop - Francis and Feliciano rushed to pull off the mad Germans from Russia offender.

Separate the fighting countries was not difficult - American immediately ducked behind the broad backs of Italy and France, and Ludwig, received a cold shower in the form of a glass of ice water, also subsided.

First, Germany was very sorry that he could not clear the Jones couple of extra teeth. Later sitting in the room and listening to the lamentations of Vargas, the German realized how he really lucky that their battle ended with America, not only without the blood, but without the bruises. This cowardly American then it would be well-worn by the courts due to any more or less noticeable scratches.

- Well, why did you crawl to it, huh? - Never ceased to compel Italy.

- With it, mon ami**, and so everything is clear - good-naturedly laughed Francis - Our common acquaintance over heels in love in Russia.

- But why did not you tell her? - Surprised Feliciano - Because then...

- Well, what "then"? - Frustrated Romeo was ready to tear his hair in frustration - Do you think that after all our wars she responded to me in return?! Or maybe after my rulers condemned her laws and her policies?!

- But now you have another chance - optimistically said the Italian.

- This American nerd, I do not have any chances. I'm sure tomorrow Anna will know thoroughly the refined story tonight scandal - Germany said hopelessly.

- Do not grieve so, - said Bonnefoy, lifting the elbow Vargas, - L'espoir meurt en dernier***.

Soon after this conversation in the room Ludwig lights went out. The owner of the room for a long time tossing and turning in bed, thinking about the events of the day and hope that tomorrow the outcome of his deeds will be much more successful.

* ger. Creature.

** fr. My friend.

*** fr. Hope dies last.


	10. Interlude 2

Interlude

Comfortably seated in armchairs familiar room, the sides slowly sipping hot tea.

- You say, everything went well, - asked the head of state - What about the scandal? I hope everyone there were no serious injuries?

- What do you mean? What injury? - The country impressively leaned back - Maybe, just mental.

- I was surprised that Germany may be experiencing such strong feelings - for a second man thought - I always thought that he was as cold as a stone, and did not feel able to.

The Head of State added a tea spoon of sugar, and then continued.

- How long do you plan to continue your game?

- Exactly as long as it is profitable to us - grinned State - First, let's wait for the next meeting. Then it will be possible to take some concrete action. Now we have to rely on hearsay and information intelligence, it is not clear to judge on such unreliable information.

- You doubt our intelligence?

- No. I doubt that intelligence cannot be fooled. Everything will be resolved in a few days. While I cannot tell you - the country thought, and then reluctantly said - I must admit that this whole situation is starting to annoy me. If not urgent need, then...

- Too late to wonder - dismissed the head of state - the final step in the near future; we need to focus on the other. Now the main objective is...

Other information, the man whispered in the ear of his country, and then gave the order to file a car. Saying goodbye with a nod, the President left the room. He was still a lot to do that you need to be completed today.

Looking around the half-empty room, the country went to the window and looked at the clock. Plans have changed, and therefore, to fully enjoy the situation fail. Lateness of the hour, need to hurry. No one should notice the absence of one of the most important countries in the world.


	11. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning, after a fight America and Germany, the country decided to quickly disperse to their homes. Somehow, they were embarrassed to be in the presence of a sarcastic smile sparkling Alfred and gloomy Ludwig. But to begin with, before you fly, you had to say goodbye to Russia. Leave in English could not even Arthur.

Alfred first rushed to Braginsky. Waylaid the girl in that moment, when she walked through the garden, Jones immediately began the conversation.

- Good afternoon, Anna - American voice, sounded just above the ear, led Russia to flinch - I hope you slept well today.

- Hello, Alfred, - indecisive voice Braginsky was perceived America as a signal that it is not the last monologue was invaluable - Unfortunately, I cannot say that you are right at the expense of my sleep. All night I spent reflecting on your words.

The guy barely suppressed a nasty grin, trying to continue to maintain the expression on the face of the universal hope.

- Anna, are you here? - The voice of France approaching, now seem Bonnefoy decided to come first to Braginsky.

- I'm afraid that our conversation would have to wait. I would not want to advertise it - Russia smiled shyly American, fully confirming his guess.

- You're right, Anna, - Jones hurried bow, - Now we are forced to leave, but I'll be looking forward to our meeting. Goodbye.

- Goodbye, Alfred - Braginsky waved to the departing American and hurried toward Francis.

When a girl caught up his friend, Francis had already move pretty far. After exchanging greetings guy long to kill that girl did not tell him about the situation with Jones.

- Well, do not you understand? - Finally angry Anna - I do not want to tell even sisters. Everything happened so suddenly, especially que dans telle chose, comme l'amour, les étrangers empêchent seulement *.

- Please understand me - tried to reassure Russian Bonnefoy - I'm worried about you. Do not believe everything you said Alfred, first consider all several times. The main thing - do not rush.

- Do not worry, Francis, - she smiled warmly longtime friend, - I can stand up for myself.

France has no choice but to leave, hoping that Anna is still listened to his advice. At that time, as Frenchman is remembered, Russia was very frivolous.

- Goodbye, Kiku. Conversation with you calmed my soul. Enjoy your flight - Braginsky spent Japan and sat down with a sigh.

Honda, like Francis, had warned her about not quite fair play America. However, unlike Bonnefoy, spoke Japanese very covertly. A sudden knock on the door interrupted these reflections of Russia. England stood on the threshold.

- Hello, Russia - Arthur uninvited went into the hallway and then into the living room - I have heard you are to be congratulated. Tell me honestly, are you attracted my pupil? I do not whether the mysterious Russian magic?

- What do you mean, sir Kirkland - with a chuckle replied Anna - The magic and charm - this is more up your alley.

Man already shuddered at the phrase. As Russia could learn about his love for witchcraft? After all, he was doing magic only on Fridays, at the end of the working week, and knew it only Alfred? Indignation overwhelmed Briton as tsunamis and swept away everything carefully erected by the limits of decency.

- In any case, I hope you're not going to use your feminine charm - the sarcasm in England voice almost exceeded the limit, - In order to influence the policy of a lover guy. He has not my colony, but I'm worried about America.

Conversation with Arthur lasted about half an hour. However, Russia could not quite understand what this achieves visitor: Kirkland alternately praised America and threatened Braginsky all heavenly penalties if it avails itself of "naive loving guy."

At lunchtime, Anna went Canada. Modest Williams stated emphatically that though Alfred is his brother, but he cannot remain silent. Matthew said in a firm voice that Russia did not believe all that it says "love" boyfriend, and hurried away.

Chatting with Italy was complex: unrestrained Vargas ran around the room, waving his hands and through the word sprinkled with curses in their native language to the America.

- Anna, believe me, this farabutto **, - Feliciano pathetic waved his arms - not worthy to even look at you. You just do not know what he was talking about you yesterday!

- I beg you, take it easy - girl sighed wearily. This phrase for today she repeated is not the first time - I believe you. Do not be so nervous.

- Excuse me, I need to run - Italian finally came around and looked at his watch, - said that you would care.

- Of course, of course - Braginsky wearily sat down in the chair. She knew that it would come today Germany. That's just what he would say to her, Ludwig?

German Anna has come to the seventh hour of the evening. Hesitantly knocked on the door, when he came, long hesitated in the hallway, nervously sipping tea and talking on abstract themes.

- Anna, I need you to speak frankly - collected his thoughts Germany - you probably already know about yesterday's incident. I do not know from whom you received the information, but please understand me. I could not do otherwise! Alfred, he said, you said to him in return, - Ludwig stared at Braginsky - Tell me, is it true?

- Not all of what America says is true - for a second German thought in the eyes of Russia jumped devils - The future will judge us. In the meantime, let me give you some more tea pour.

Russia has already said goodbye to Germany but he could not understand that meant the girl: she gave him a chance, or vice versa tried softer refuse?

* fr. In such a case as love only prevent outsiders.

** it. Scoundrel.


	12. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Since then, as a country left the hospitable Anna, it took several days. By this time, has been appointed the new conference, this time held in Brussels.

Unfortunately, many too late to remember that in the world except Russia, which lost memory, there are many other problems and concerns. Some of them, however, still concerned Braginsky.

- How is it?! - Indignant upset Alfred - How could I miss such an important event as a military exercise in the crazy Russia?! It was the perfect chance to make the whole world about the latest aggression by Braginsky.

- Do not worry - dismissed from a former pupil of England - Russia now we have, so to speak, under the hood. Soon she was not only the doctrines and principles without our approval will not accept. Remember your role? Fine. Make her dance to our tune. Now go. Do not need to rest to know that we have come together.

With these words, Arthur pushed America forward, and he decided to bypass the building again. This conference promised Jones, and hence Kirkland luck.

The fact that Anna will come to the meeting, it was possible to predict with absolute precision. Especially since a few hours ago from the Russian embassy was informed that Ms. Braginsky certainly will be, but may be delayed because its flight was canceled.

"What nonsense, - distracting thought England, nearer to the desired doors - Every decent state must be a private plane, and then wait for them then."

Meeting was to walk for fifteen minutes, and the country frankly bored, waiting Braginsky.

- I beg your pardon, - Russia quietly walked in the door, - Unfortunately, my flight was canceled. I had to quickly change to another.

- Do not worry, ma chère *, - Francis nodded a greeting girl - We were warned that you be late.

Meanwhile, all of them have to consider that today; Anna came to the meeting in the pants. Where is the dress that the girl refused to withdraw, citing the fact that it is "well-bred lady"? Is this because the president was able to influence it?

- Anna, what made you change your charming dresses? - Alfred approached the girl with no less charming smile - Can I hope that after the meeting, you will be free?

- How does it nicely, Alfred, you're so polite with me say - Russia said coldly, - becomes even flattering. Did you finally begin to treat me respectfully?

- But... - American confusion of speechless.

- Russia how is your health? - Canada asked carefully.

- Thank you, all is well.

- But do not you... - Japan began.

- Amnesia? - Clarified innocent girl - I can assure you that this is more than a nuisance does not bother me. Morning with me like an obsession disappeared - all the memory came back. And what happened to me while I was out of it, I also remember very well - added Braginsky impressively looking at America from England.

Countries froze for a moment imagining what they looked like from the outside: interested, something to sniff out and whispering in the corners. That apart from Arthur and Alfred no decisive action did not dare, does not mean that Russia has not guessed this

- Well, gentlemen - Braginsky promptly went to her chair, - We will begin the meeting or not?

Further conference was held as usual questions, the answers to these questions, and again in a circle. Many times looked very thoughtful. They pondered the thought: if Russia is not now rolled an international scandal, it does not mean that she had forgotten about it. And this is the calm was very disturbing.

From that moment, Anna came into the room, Ludwig could not take his eyes from her, he is worried that she will come to Jones. But no! It turned out that the memory came back to Russia, and it means that Germany is still a chance that he would take advantage of immediately after the meeting. And then who knows what might happen then?

Ended the conference is not the case, as expected. Russia, which plays the role of no more than present, was talkative, resolute in action and in convincing arguments. Discreetly avoiding slippery questions and steered the conversation back on track, she successfully took the shocked state of other countries, to discuss the dates of her subjects and to have her own opinion.

As soon as the meeting was ending, Anna first came out of the room, pulled her and other countries. They still have time to think carefully about the whole situation: some will bite his elbows and regret that rushed to conclusions and others - thank conduct, in time to stop them from short-sighted actions.

* fr. My dear.


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

The street was wonderful weather, anxious to get out of the stuffy rooms and deeply breathe in the air that has already felt the approach of spring. In one of the half-empty room country house has once again met the head of the country and the state.

- Well, as you can appreciate my game, Mr. President? - Asked cheerfully country.

- Anna, you're gorgeous as always - with a smile the man replied, - all theaters of the world lost in your face a fine actress.

- Imagine, no one even guessed that it was all a performance - Braginsky shook her head in mock sadness, - But there was a moment when I just was not revealed. The desire for a second stab Arthur overcame common sense. But what Kirkland! Where is his vaunted flair? Over time, he lost all his acumen and America as a partner in crime is not the best choice.

- No wonder I was anxious - preachy president said - also knew that you could some trick to throw! But, thank God, everything turned out.

- Not only God, but also our intelligence. Think of it! These Democrats are going to arrange military provocation during military exercises, and then accuse me of aggression! - Russia has even jumped up, expressing her resentment - but nothing! Now they are permanently subsiding!

- What is true is true, - the president is concerned looked at the clock - Do not forget, today we have a meeting with our German partners. I think that an agreement on the supply of new species of flowers of the best conservatories in Germany, too, your merit.

The girl blushed a little, crumpled said goodbye and hurried away. Rushing out the door, Anna took the phone and opened the book of recent calls.

- Allo. Ludwig, hören Sie mich gut? Fein. Ich bin frei, so dass, wenn Ihr Angebot gültig ist, dann warte ich auf Sie am Eingang zum Theater. Auf Wiederhören *, - Braginsky nodded, listening to the answer to the other party, threw the challenge and decisively out of the house.

* it. Hello. Ludwig, do you hear me well? Fine. I've already cleared, so if your offer is valid, I'm waiting for you at the entrance to the theater. Before the meeting.


	14. PS

P.S.

England was sitting in the living room in front of a fireplace and thoughtfully fiddling with glass.

Something in this story from memory alarmed him. Kirkland seemed that his hands have any clues to figure out the truth. These ignorant hints at it! Obsession disappeared as something very unexpected. It would be necessary to properly understand this... However insidious thought slipped out and did not want to clarify the situation.

"You have to throw the drink" - thought Arthur and strongly emptied glass.


End file.
